


I'll never tell

by Bdonna



Series: Nightwork [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks I'm too damn afraid of them, thinks I'm crazy to believe that they are real, but I'll never tell...Starsky POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mirror piece to "Hiding in plain sight"

**I'll never tell**

by Belladonna

 

The best way to keep him from ever finding out, is to deny everything.

 

Of course, the _best_ way would be to never let him _find out_ in the first place, but I think recently he's gotten a bit suspicious of me. Really, I don't know why ... and there I thought I'd been extra careful. Ah, well...

 

So I do what I do best – or so he always keeps telling me -, goof around the issue and pretend to be afraid... _very afraid_ and paranoid about the whole vampire thing. I even conned Huggy to join me in this scam of my partner.

 

Okay, I threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't work with me here, but it was all for the greater good of the cause, you know?

 

And here I am now, standing with wooden crosses, holy water and stakes, the whole shebang, pointedly showing them to my partner to ensure he thinks _I'm_ scared shitless of the dark, the things that go bump there and the whole possibility of vampires being real and such.

I even brought _garlic_ , though I know that the whole garlic thing is bullshit. Never worked. Just an invention of Hollywood.

 

Why _do_ I know that? Because I'd tried it once. Got a good laugh out of the vampires for it, that's for sure. Almost didn't have to stake them.

 

Hutch makes fun of me and my "totally over the top" fear of vampires and the whole thing itself; "it's just stuff to scare kids with" as he gleefully informs me and I smile inwardly.

 

Mission accomplished.

He _really_ believes I'm just a naive innocent and gullible guy who falls for Huggy's money making schemes and believes in such nonsense as vampires but is _way too afraid_ to ever go near one, despite having all the fancy slaying gear.

And of course there is _no such thing_ as a vampire as he points out once more. That is, should they exist at all, which he of course keeps denying, is just something he uses as one more reason to make fun of me.

I think I'll let him have his fun, if it keeps him blissfully unaware of the truth; protected.

 

My secret is safe, he'll never know that vampires and other stuff like that _are_ very real, that they _are_ really out there and that I go out every night to fight them.

 

I'll never tell him that _I'm_ the current _Vampire Slayer_ of Bay City.


End file.
